Friendship is Manly
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Kirishima thought Bakugou was very manly and a great friend. Sure, the guy was loud and moody, sometimes. Well, often. But Bakugou looked out for the 'BakuSquad' and the rest of his classmates.


Kirishima thought Bakugou was very manly and a great friend. Sure, the guy was loud and moody, sometimes. Well, often. But Bakugou looked out for the 'BakuSquad' and the rest of his classmates.

XXX

Kirishima grinned as he jogged over to Bakugou. They ran every morning to keep in shape.

"Did you take your medication?" Bakugou asked. His eyes were bleary and he still had bedhead.

Kirishima winced. "Uhhh..." He trailed off.

Bakugou scowled. He grabbed Kirishima's shoulder and dragged his friend upstairs. All the while, Kirishima protested.

"Bakugou! I don't like the taste of it! You know that! Bakubro, whyyyyyy?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Open your door."

Kirishima frowned but complied. The door opened with a creak.

Bakugou dragged Kirishima inside. The former looked for the bottle of medication while the latter sat on his bed.

"Found it," Bakugou announced. "And, we're not leaving until you take one. If you'd don't like the flavor, we can figure something out, maybe get another brand. But for now, you need to swallow one."

Kirishima bit his lip. He looked down at his floor. "It's really not the flavor. They...they make me feel like I'm...broken," he admitted. "That's why I don't like taking them."

"You are broken," Bakugou bluntly replied. "I'm broken. We're all f*****g human. We're all broken. So, get over it. You'll never be perfect. We're going to need help." Bakugou winced at the word 'help', but he continued. "We're going to need help...from friends...family...God...and sometimes doctors and medication. That's f*****g life. You help others, others help you."

Kirishima pumped his fist. "You're manly, Bakubro."

Bakugou snorted.

Kirishima smiled. "And...thanks for the advice. Sorry about...the whining. It was unmanly of me."

"Anytime." Bakugou shrugged.

"Mind handing me my medication?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou lobbed the bottle to his friend.

XXX

Tokoyami ruffled the itchy feathers on his cheek with a hand. It was night, and he had spent enough time lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He crept downstairs into the kitchen, wary of waking his classmates.

He opened one of the dorm's communal buckets of ice cream- this one was mint chocolate chip- and scooped out a small amount. Behind him, Dark Shadow attempted to explore around the counter. With a frown, Tokoyami reined his ability in.

"Couldn't sleep?" A hushed voice asked. It was weirdly familiar, but Tokoyami felt like the voice should be yelling instead of whispering,

Tokoyami blinked and looked at the entrance. Bakugou shuffled into the kitchen.

"So, are you usually an insomniac?" Bakugou asked. He riffled through the cabinets and pulled out a box of brightly colored cereal.

Dark Shadow stayed silent behind his vessel, content to be a spectator. Tokoyami shook his head. "No, just couldn't get to sleep." He put the ice cream carton back in the fridge.

"Are you worried about Dark Shadow rampaging?" Bakugou bluntly asked as he grabbed the milk.

Tokoyami dropped his bowl of ice cream. Dark Shadow caught the bowl with a claw and managed to keep the ice cream from spilling out. The spoon clattered to the ground.

"What? Why would you think that?" Tokoyami asked, eyes wide. Silently, Dark Shadow placed the bowl of ice cream on the counter.

"Well, Feathers, because you went on a rampage that almost got people killed only a few weeks ago. And lately you've been withdrawn. The only time you don't ignore Dark Shadow is when you rein him back to you like he's a wayward fish you're trying to catch," Bakugou deadpanned. He grabbed a clean bowl from the dishwasher and a spoon from a drawer.

Tokoyami frowned. "How many have noticed?"

"The teachers and pretty much everyone in our class. You haven't been very subtle." Bakugou sat the the table and poured milk and cereal in the bowl. Pink, purple, orange, green, and blue froot loops floated in a sea of milk. He started to dig in, a smirk on his face.

With shaking hands, Tokoyami grabbed another spoon. He sat down in the chair opposite Bakugou and half-heartedly began to eat his own snack.

Eventually, the froot loops were all fished out by Bakugou's spoon. "You're stuck with Dark Shadow. Don't fear him, respect him. Learn to control him but don't treat him like c**p." Bakugou's eyes narrowed. "Oh, and don't act like you're the only one could accidentally kill people. Don't think that other people can't possibly understand, and that we should all stay away from you or something. Because that's bull."

Tokoyami stared. Bakugou drank the leftover milk in his bowl and left without another word.

Tokoyami looked down at his bowl of half-melted ice cream. "You want some of this?" He offered. Dark Shadow gave an eager nod.

XXX

Mina had always tried to be optimistic and happy, and most of the time she was. But...today was the first anniversary of her dog Coco's death. To ensure no one noticed, she acted extremely bubbly while in class. It was very convincing, she assured herself.

Bakugou stopped her in the hallway after class. "Hey Pinky. It's okay to be sad, yeah? Everyone has s****y days."

"What? Why would I be sad?" Mina asked. She bit her lip.

"You waxed your horns way too much, you can't stop smiling, and you made an 'ecstatic' comment twice each class," Bakugou listed off. "So yeah, something's wrong. And that's fine."

Mina's eyes teared up and she started bawling. Bakugou grimaced at the sight, unease written all over his face.

"Thank...thanks, Bakugou." Mina smiled the best she could, her cheeks wet. "Um, sorry...sorry for breaking down in front of you like this. I know you're uncomfortable."

Bakugou winced. "Yeah... Um, hope my advice helped you, Pinky. I'm going to go. See you around." He quickly waved goodbye and left.

XXX

Todoroki sneezed into a tissue. His nose was clogged up. His head ached. Most of the class had gone out shopping, but he couldn't go due to being ill.

There was a knock at his door. With a frown, Todoroki got up and walked over. He sighed and opened the door.

On the floor, there was a covered bowl with a spoon on top. Curious, he picked them up. The bowl was warm. A note was taped to the lid:

"Chicken noodle soup. Tell anyone about this and you die." —K.B.

Todoroki cracked open the lid. As promised, hot chicken noodle soup was inside. He smiled.

The next day, no one noticed the small container left on the kitchen counter. A small, yellow sticky note was stuck to the inside of the lid:

"Thanks." —T.

XXX

Kaminari knew everyone thought he was stupid. Heck, he agreed with them. Which is why he despaired at the knowledge that finals was fast approaching.

"I'm an idiot. I'm not going to pass, there's no way," he miserably lamented.

Bakugou scowled. "Then how did you get in?"

"I uh...studied like h**l for the entrance exam. But I haven't been keeping up with things and it doesn't stick in my head," Kaminari admitted.

"All right, Sparky, you're joining Weird Hair's and my study group till finals. Pinky and Duck Tape too," Bakugou declared. He glared at the group, daring them to object. Everyone quickly agreed.

XXX

Uraraka was making a pasta salad. She waited for the water to boil. Bakugou was putting together a sub. Provolone and roast beef on a whole wheat roll. They both ignored each other. Until Bakugou looked at Uraraka's pot of water.

"Are you making pasta?" Bakugou asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Uraraka replied defensively. She was just starting to learn how to cook, but pasta wasn't that hard, right?

Bakugou hummed. "How much pasta?"

"What?"

"How much pasta?" Bakugou repeated with an annoyed look.

"Umm, how ever much the packet of cavatappi in the right cupboard is." Uraraka nervously touched her fingers together.

Bakugou opened the cabinet and pulled out the noodles. He glanced over the package. "Yeah, you're going to need more water. Otherwise it'll all glob together."

Uraraka frowned. "Really?"

"Just pour another cup or two of water in. That should fix it." Bakugou lazily waved his hand around.

"Thanks! You just saved me from a disaster." Uraraka grinned, her smile bright as the sun.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

XXX

Sero thought no one would care if he didn't go. He just sat on the common room couch. He didn't get up, nor did he turn around to see his friends walk out of the dorm's front door.

"Oi, Duck Tape, what are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted.

Sero looked behind him. Bakugou stood at the entrance, looking expectantly at Sero. "Umm, I don't know."

A blond eyebrow was raised. "You don't know? Then why aren't you coming with us?"

"Uhh...I didn't think you guys would care if I just stayed?"

"You don't want to come?" Bakugou asked. He put both of his hands in the pocket of his black hoodie.

"Umm, no. I do," Sero assured.

"Then why the h**l are you still on the couch? They're probably at the gates by now! I'm not hauling you there, move!" Bakugou loudly declared and glared at Sero.

Sero grinned. "Okay! Okay! No need to explode on me," he teased as he jumped over the back of the couch.

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

XXX

Jiro thought no one in her class liked some of the music she listened to. She kept the non-rock ones a secret, even though she eventually grew comfortable enough to listen to some tracks while relaxing in the common room.

Bakugou glanced over her shoulder. "Huh, you listen to classical? I thought you just liked rock," he nonchalantly commented.

"Uhh...Yeah. Do you like classical?

"I grew up listening to it." Bakugou shrugged. "Rap, classical, and rock are my main preferences."

"I'd never pegged you as the classical type. Which composers do you listen to?" Jiro asked.

XXX

Bakugou frowned. Iida and Uraraka stared at Deku. They didn't know what to do when Deku started mumbling and were clearly weirded out by it along with several other classmates.

"Oi, Deku!" Bakugou yelled. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Deku froze and came back to reality. "Y-yeah, Kacchan?"

"Learn to slow down and enunciate or stop zoning out. You're freaking people out," Bakugou barked.

Deku furiously nodded.

XXX

Bakugou ruffled his hair as he stepped out of the rubble. A large amount of dust coated his blond hair. Enough that it looked more white than gold.

Deku strolled over with a grin. His green hair and suit were covered in dirt and chalky plaster dust. Surprisingly, he had managed to avoid any injuries this time.

Bakugou frowned as Deku timidly held his fist up. He bumped it with a sigh and a muttered, "Fine."

"That was awesome," Deku commented with stars in his eyes. "We managed to capture our first big villain today!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bakugou muttered.

The two pro-heroes trudged towards the pavement and passed the yellow tape that had been hastily put up by the police.

Bakugou scowled as microphones surrounded his face. He tensed and crossed his arms, as his discomfort reared its head.

"Ground Zero! What do you have to say to civilians concerned about your personality!" Came one question. Similar ones followed.

"Ground Zero! Are you worried about whether children will imitate you?"

"Parents are concerned about how you will affect their children. Thoughts?"

"Ground Zero! Do you think you will reflect negatively on pros?"

"What is your response to those who say you shouldn't be a hero?"

At the last one, Bakugou glared in the direction the shout came from.

Deku plastered a smile onto his face and stood in front of his childhood friend. "Would you all mind backing up a step or two?"

The reporters complied. Deku was new, but he was already very popular for a recently graduated hero and was sure to climb further. He was also notably polite and looked very innocent despite his stature.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and stepped around Deku. "I've worked my a*s off for this job. So what if I don't fit someone's perfect cookie-cutter idea of a pro-hero? I don't care. They need to grow the f**k up and move on with their lives."

The reporters burst into more questions. Bakugou walked off. After a quick bow and a sheepish smile, Deku ran off after his friend.

XXX

The interviewer smiled. "Three of our newest heroes, recently graduated from UA, are here with us for our next segment! Hello, how about you all introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Uravity!" A brunette woman exclaimed with a small smile. Uraraka was dressed entirely in pink and white, from her jacket to her shoes.

"I'm Deku. It's nice to meet you," a green-haired man happily greeted. He had a large grin on his face and wore several pieces of his fellow Pro-Heroes merchandise. An All-Might shirt, dark red Red Riot shorts, and silver Ingenium shoes. Three pins, Pinky, ChargeBolt, and Cellophane, decorated his red and black Ground Zero hat.

"I'm Shouto," Todoroki calmly stated. His white and red bangs was close to falling over his eyes. He had on a simple red and light blue button-up, paired with black shorts and shoes.

The interview went on. Throughout, the three were honestly waiting for the questions about Bakugou. Out of all of the old A-1 Class, Bakugou was the one getting the largest amount of coverage over the past three weeks. But, a majority of it was highly negative.

"What do you think about Bakugou?" The interviewer asked.

"He can be crude and is rough around the edges. But he's worked the hardest out of all of us to be a Hero. He pushed everyone to do and be better. In my first year when I went up against him in the Sports Festival, he lit a fire in me. I never would have gotten here without him." Uraraka laced her hands together and smiled at the interviewer.

Deku nodded. "I agree with Uraraka. He's one of my biggest motivators and inspirations." Deku bit his lip. "There are some people who have said he doesn't deserve to be a hero. But...If he doesn't deserve to become a hero, I don't think any of us do."

"Ground Zero is capable and smart. I'm glad to know him. Also, he does have a heart, as impossible as it seems." Todoroki wryly smiled. "Actually, I'm pretty sure we all have stories about him helping us."

Uraraka enthusiastically nodded. "One of the times when I was learning to cook, I didn't have enough water in the pot. If he hadn't pointed it out to me, I would've ended up with a ball of noodles!"

Deku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "For years, he's reminded me to stop me mumbling. I always freak strangers out when I do it, which is why I've been working on getting out of the habit."

"He made me soup one time, when I was sick," Todoroki calmly revealed.

"Oh? Really? I didn't know about that." Uraraka asked.

Deku sweatdropped. 'Todoroki, I hope you're ready to run for your life after this. Bakugou is going to be pissed, as he probably told you to stay quiet about it,' he thought.

Todoroki nodded, ignoring Deku's look. "Yes, when I was sick during a class trip to mall in our second year."

"Ah! I remember that day," Uraraka recalled.

The interviewer smiled. "You all seem to have high opinions of him. And you mentioned it some in of your replies, but what do you think about the negative coverage Ground Zero has gotten and how that will affect him?"

"It's undeserved," the three heroes said in unison.

Uraraka continued. "But hopefully, people will get to know Ground Zero better and understand him."

"I doubt the coverage bothers him much. And it's helped him in some ways. Ground Zero has gotten a surprising amount of fans already. He will undoubtedly be one of the top Heroes one day," Todoroki stated.

Deku grinned. "I'm very glad he's our friend, and I know he'll make it. He never gives up."

A/N

Bakugou is my favorite mha character and mha is one of my favorite animes. So, I had to write a oneshot. ;)

My thanks to my betas Ash and UnderHisWings for their help.

-Silver


End file.
